


Оно того стоило

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Именно это безумие притягивает Барти и затягивает в пучину всё сильнее, поэтому он сильнее стискивает тонкие запястья одной рукой, второй пытаясь развязать узел на чёртовом корсете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оно того стоило

У Беллатрикс в глазах безумие и тьма. Но временами нет-нет, да мелькнёт где-то там, на дне, отголосок души, заживо погребённой в этом теле. Она рвётся, мечется, словно загнанный зверь в клетке, причиняя боль в своей владелице, но ещё один миг, и Белле удаются заглушить страдания этой мерзкой субстанции, ещё одно смертельное или пыточное заклятие, и душа отправляется выть в одиночку в самом тёмном уголке сознания, и выползает оттуда всё реже. А безумие в глазах становится всё более явным.

Барти не может отвести взгляд от этих великолепных глаз. В это безумие хочется окунуться с головой, почувствовать его вкус, в конечном итоге, растворится в нём. Каждый взгляд Беллатрикс, брошенный в его сторону, словно выжигает остатки его уже догнивающей душонки, дыхание перехватывает, и Барти готов упасть на колени перед этой безумной женщиной, вцепиться в подол её дорогого платья и умолять её о милости. 

Беллатрикс старше Барти на одиннадцать лет, она опытнее и жёстче. И куда безумнее. Именно это безумие притягивает Барти и затягивает в пучину всё сильнее, поэтому он сильнее стискивает тонкие запястья одной рукой, второй пытаясь развязать узел на чёртовом корсете. Беллатрикс смеётся, но для порядка брыкается и даже не думает отвечать на поцелуй, но Крауч теряет бдительность и отпускает её руки, чтобы справиться с застёжками. От удара в солнечное сплетение перехватывает дыхание и темнеет перед глазами, зато хохот Лестрейндж становится ещё громче. Барти, приземлившись на колени, хватает ртом воздух и надеется, что Белла не схватится за палочку. Воздуха для дыхания не хватало катастрофически, но в следующий миг его подача прекратилась вовсе: на пару секунд Беллатрикс прижалась губами к кубам парня, прежде чем впиться зубами. Рот тут же наполняется теплой кровью, сердце начинает колотиться с утроенной силой, разгоняя по жилам тягучее возбуждение.

Ночью, прижимая, к себе вымотавшуюся Беллатрикс, Барти будет прокручивать в голове произошедшее за вечер, и он подумает, что только ради этой женщины стоило оказаться в рядах Пожирателей. 

Утром мир потрясёт известие о падении Тёмного Лорда, и на суде над Каркаровым, прежде чем подняться и проклясть отца, Барти закроет глаза и ещё раз подумает о том, что оно того стоило.


End file.
